1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of heat exchangers, particularly those employed with fluids such as air, which fluids include an abrasive.
2. Prior Art
In some applications it becomes necessary to cool or heat fluids, such as air, where the fluids contain abrasives. If an ordinary heat exchanger is employed the abrasives will cause excessive wear, particularly at the inlet to the heat exchanger. Certain abrasives can substantially damage the heat exchanger and significantly shorten its useful life. For most heat exchangers it is impractical, or impossible, to repair the damage caused by the abrasive. Moreover, for many abrasives it is impossible to fabricate a heat exchanger which will not wear, particularly where hot fluids are employed.
While in the presently preferred embodiment of the invention the heat exchanger and its inlet means are employed for recovering heat from the fluid containing the abrasive, it will be apparent to one skilled in the art that the invented inlet means and heat exchanger may be employed in other applications. That is, heat recovery need not be the primary reason for employing the heat exchanger. In pollution control where particulate matter is removed from a fluid with bag filters, or the like, the fluid containing the matter may require cooling to prevent damage to the filters. In these applications the inlet means of the present invention is useful where the particulate matter (such as flue ash) is abrasive. Also the described invention may be employed where it is necessary to cool a fluid as part of a process for recovery of an abrasive.
As will be seen, the present invention provides a means for handling a fluid, which fluid contains an abrasive. Removable and replaceable inlet sections are employed.